Q&A(Question&Answer)
by coupsbae08
Summary: Ketika semua Seme dibingungkan oleh pertanyaan ukenya Cuma kumpulan drabel singkat Seventeen Fanfiction JeonghanX Seungcheol, WooxiX Hoshi ,VernonXSeungkwan, WonwooXMingyu BoyxBoy,Yaoi fluff romance
1. Q&A : Do I look fat?

Part 1 JeongCheol (Junghan,Seungcheol)

Q&A : Do I Look Fat?

Seungcheol mengetuk ngetuk jarinya di meja cafe

Menunjukan dia sedang gugup

Hening menyelimuti,Seungcheol meminum orange juicenya dengan gugup sambil menatap Namja tersayangnya yang tepat duduk didepannya

Namja itu juga diam dengan santai dia menatap Seungcheol sambil meminum orange juicenya

"Junghan" Seungcheol berbicara akhirnya

"Hmm" Junghan hanya menanggapi dengan santai

"Maafkan aku soal kejadian di toko baju tadi aku tak bermaksud tapi baju memang sangat kecil dibadanmu" Seungcheol mencoba jujur

Brakkk...

Jeonghan meletakan gelasnya dengan keras membuat Seungcheol semakin gugup

"Kau ingin bilang aku gendut?" Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol tajam

"Bu bu bukan begitu..."

"Apa aku terlihat makin gemuk?" Jeonghan memotong ucapan Seungcheol

"An annia Jeonghan" Seungcheol semakin gugup

"Lalu apa ?" Jeonghan melipat tangannya didepan dada

"Kau itu hanya sedikit chubby" Seungcheol memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan chubby

"Mwo?!" Jeonghan membulatkan matanya

"Jadi benar aku gendut?"

"Bukan kau tidak gendut" -seungcheol

"Lalu apa?" - jeonghan

Seungcheol diam

"Cukup aku akan diet saja" putus Jeonghan

"Yak apa-apaan kau ini! Tidak usah" sanggah Seungcheol

Jeonghan berdiri "Aku gendut kan"

Seungcheol ikut berdiri lalu menarik Jeonghan ke pelukannya

"Dengar kau tidak gendut arra? Kau hanya chubby, Kau selalu menarik dimataku jadi hentikan pikiran konyolmu untuk diet"

Jeonghan terdiam

"Dan aku suka pipi chubbymu" -Seungcheol

Jeonghan tersipu sambil membalas pelukan Seungcheol dan Seungcheol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jeonghan.


	2. Q&A : Is there anything cuter than me?

Hoshi berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang duduk diam di sudut sofa dengan tenang namha itu melihat film yang diputar

Hoshi duduk tepat disamping namja itu sambil membawa sekotak popcorn

"Chagi ini popcornnya" Hoshi menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan sang kekasihnya

"Gomawo chagi" namja berambut pink itu tersenyum manis

"Woozi ya kau sedang melihat apa?" Hoshi menatap layar televisi

"Film kesukaanku" jawab Woozi dengan senyum

Hoshi hanya mengangguk lalu memperhatikan layar didepannya

Hening menyelimuti hanya suara film yang terdengar

"Wow dia imut sekali" ucap Hoshi tiba-tiba namun tetap fokus melihat yeoja dilayar kaca itu

Woozi menoleh

"Apa dia lebih imut dariku?"tanya Woozi ketus

Hoshi terkesiap hingga popcorn dipangkuannya jatuh

"Jawab aku apa dia lebih imut?" Woozi menatap Hoshi tajam

Hoshi hanya diam sambil membulatkan matanya

Reflek Hoshi mengangguk

"APA?!" Woozi meninggikan suaranya "katakan sekali lagi Hoshi ya"

Hoshi masih diam bahkan untuk menelan ludahnya saja terasa sangat susah,terkutuklah kau Hoshi begitu batinnya

Woozi mengangkat bantalan sofa lalu memukulkannya berulang kali ke badan Hoshi

"Dasar kau dasar kau" -Woozi

Hoshi hanya berusaha menghindar lalu dengan sigap menahan tangan Woozi

"Ya dia imut" jawab Hoshi lantang membuat Woozi ingin melemparkan bantal itu ke arah wajah Hoshi

"Tapi dia bukan typeku" Hoshi tersenyum,Woozi hanya mengerjapkan matanya

"Karena typeku itu kau" lanjut Hoshi,Woozi menunduk malu dan segera Hoshi mencium kening Kekasih terimutnya ini.


	3. Q&A: Do I look any different?

Vernon menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah dinding didepan rumah kekasihnya sekali kali dia melirik arlojinya,lama sekali pikirnya

Cklekk

Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang namja yang mampu membuat Vernon menyunggingkan senyum

"Maaf aku lama" namja itu tersenyum

"Gwenchanayo boo" Vernon tersenyum makin lebar dan tanpa henti menatap kekasihnya

"Apakah aku terlihat berbeda?" tanya Boo

"Hmmm..." Vernon berpikir,Vernon memperhatikan Boo dari keatas hingga bawah lalu dari samping dan belakang,Boo berputar putar dengan senyum mengembang

"Bagaimana?" tanya Boo lagi,Vernon masih berpikir

Boo mengetuk-ngetukan sepatunya tidak sabar

"Apa bajumu baru?" tanya Vernon

"Tidak"-Boo

"Apa sepatumu baru?"-Vernon

"Bukan" -boo

"Ahaaa kau pasti lupa memakai parfum" Vernon tertawa,Boo mendelik kaget

"Bukan itu Vernon" Boo menghentakan kakinya

"Lalu apa?" -Vernon

"Perhatikan lagi" Boo merajuk,Vernon memperhatikan Boo lagi

"Kurasa tidak ada yang berubah" jawab Vernon santai,Boo mendelik kaget lalu menekuk wajahnya

"Pabo!" Boo jalan mendahului Vernon,Kesal itu yang dirasanya

Vernon segera mengejar Boo lalu menahan tangan Boo

" Tunggu dulu Boo" cegah Vernon

"Apa lagi?" tanya Boo sinis

"Dengarkan aku mau ada yang berbeda atau tidak kau itu tetap sangat manis jadi berhentilah cemberut aku tidak suka" Vernon membujuk lalu disambut senyum oleh Boo.


	4. Q&A: Are you understand if i'm jealous?

Q&A : Do you understand if i'm jealous?

Wonwoo mengetuk ngetukan pulpennya memperhatikan namja yamg duduk didepannya yang sedang mengajari seseorang sambil tertawa lepas tanpa sadar ada orang yang memperhatikannya,tanpa sadar Wonwoo meremas pulpennya keras

"Kim Mingyu" desahnya pelan,tak beberapa lama namja itu menghampirinya

"Chagia" sapa namja itu sambil tersenyum tanpa ada rasa bersalah, sedangkan yang disapa hanya memalingkan wajahnya

"Chagia " Mingyu kembali menyapa Wonwoo

Wonwoo hanya diam,senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya,Mingyu menatap Wonwoo

"Sudah selesai belajarnya?"Wonwoo membuka suara dengan suara selembut mungkin

"Sudah chagia" Mingyu tersenyum,Wonwoo menggertakan giginya.

"Apa susah?"-Wonwoo

"Sedikit chagia" -Mingyu

"Ohh..." Wonwoo terdiam lagi ingin rasanya dia melempar meja ke muka Mingyu

Mingyu beranjak lalu memeluk Wonwoo dari belakang

Wonwoo tetap datar

"Aku tahu kau cemburu"bisik Mingyu,Wonwoo terkesiap

"Tak usah ditutupi lagi chagia" ucap Mingyu lagi

Wonwoo cemberut,Mingyu makin memeluk erat Wonwoo

"Aku hanya mencintaimu dan aku hanya milikmu" rayu Mingyu dan itu sukses membuat Wonwoo merona.

FIN!

Selesai sudah ini terinspirasi dari Lagu Seventeen ft Ailee-Q&A

Revieww...


End file.
